Big Brother: Fans Vs Favorites
Fans Vs Favourites is a spin off series from Cosmic's Big Brother. It will started in March and ended in 64 days. There will be eight all stars from past seasons and nine new fans. The Applications opened on the 7th March and the housemates were revealed on the 11th March. The theme is revealed to be a circus mad house with popcorn and clowns. The house will look similar to the Big Brother 2010 House (BB2) but with more of a carnival theme. It launched on Friday 23rd March and ended on 6th April. Background Fans Vs Favourites is a spin off series from Cosmic's Big Brother. Hosted By Cosmicana. It started on March 23rd and ended in 64 days. There will be eight all stars from past seasons and nine new fans. The Applications opened on the 7th March and the housemates were revealed on the 11th March. The theme is revealed to be a circus mad house with popcorn and clowns. The house will look similar to the Big Brother 2010 House (BB2) but with more of a carnival theme. It launched on Friday 23rd March and ended on Friday 6th April. Tasks & Twists * On Day 1, The Fans and the Favourites fought for which team would win the first FVF battle, Esther won the challenge making the Favourites immune from eviction. Esther chose to nominate three housemates from the opposing team who were Andy,Blossom and Sim. Sim killed the players on his own team which made him the main target for eviction getting him over 50% to evict. * On Day 8, The next team winners would be chosen by the CBB Public who voted the Favourites in a 52.2% vote over the Fans who got 47.8%. The Favourites were known as the 'superheroes' who had to save the Fans by completing 6/6 obbies, whenever the superheroes won an obby they had the power to save one fan from eviction, the remaining fans would be left in the 'rock cove' until they were set free. When they were set free they also became superheroes and had to win the other challenges.The Superheroes won 3 obbies whilst loosing the other 3, they chose to save Moss,Blossom and Sasha from eviction. Marielle,Zebra,Fouche,Pizza and Andy were not saved and faced the double eviction in the rock cove. * On Day 20, There was a special 'Easter Egg Hunt'. It was against the Fans and The Favourites. One fan and one favourite would run around the house trying to look for an egg. The winner of that round would recieve a point for their team. The Favourites, won the round yet again. Esther and Stella were the team winners of that team as they recieved the most eggs found. * On Day 28, Indy and Kitty entered the house, replacing Holly and Saowelk. Indy was the first evictee of BB7 but re-entered to make himself 9th Place, Kitty was also 9th Place on Big Brother 9. * On Day 35, There was a shock double eviction as it would be revealed that the fove houseguests with the fewest votes to save would be in the bottom along with the other houseguests who recieved low votes. Then, the safe houseguests with the most votes to save would choose two houseguests to evict out of the five. Hannah recieved the most votes to evict with 4, along with Gonta who only had 3. Fouche,Moss and Pizza were saved. * '''On Days 50-57, '''The week was revealed as 'US Takeover', All the houseguests played in the HOH and POV competition. Kitty and Esther were nominated in the first eviction out of 2, Kitty was then evicted by the houseguests while Indy broke the tie with it being 2-2. On the second week, there would be a special competiton called 'Diamond POV' Where the winner of that competition would be an automatical finalist. Indy won that competition.Soon After, in a vote of 3-1, Esther was the last evictee. * '''On Day 64, '''There was an award ceremony and all the finalists had to come up and recieve awards they had won while being on the show. Housemates Returning Players Trivia *This is the first spin off season of CBB * This is also the shortest season of CBB with only 64 days * No one in this series walked * The Favourites won the season unaminously after beating them 4-0 in every week. * Stella and Esther were the only housemates who nominated nearly every week (1,2,3,4&6) * The Fans never got to nominate in Week 1,2,3 and 4 as they lost every task. * Nobody nominated in Week 5 as everybody was nominated in the double eviction. * Hannah and Gonta were the only housemates evicted with 0 nominations and the first Favourites evicted. * Indy & Esther were the strongest players as they won over 2 challenges by themselves. * Sasha is the strongest Fan player by finishing second place. * Sasha is the only houseguest to be nominated more than 4 times and survive. * Marielle has had the most nominations this series (6). * Esther was nominated every time in USA Week. * Esther and Blossom were voted fan favourites of the series where one fan and one favourite won the vote. * Every Favourite has beaten their previous series placing. * The Fans have been evicted in a row from 1st-5th evicted. Category:Big Brother 10- Category:Returnee Seasons